Death Is the Beginning
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Simon Foster groaned as he awoke, he knew he had been in Amber. Opening his eyes, he expected a set of blue eyes and long blond hair but all he saw was an Observer standing over him. -Spoilers for "In Absentia" 5x02.


Only the Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it...a very unfortunate thing.

Spoilers: 4x19 Letters of Transit, 5x01 and 5x02 "In Absentia"

* * *

Simon Foster groaned as he awoke, he knew he had been in Amber. Opening his eyes, he expected a set of blue eyes and long blond hair but all he saw was an Observer standing over him. Realizing what was happening, he tried to fight but they had him restrained. He knew the Observer…Windmark, a being he hated with a passion.

"I was going to leave you to your disturbing fate of being in the Amber but a certain little girl has made me have to tighten my hand. Agent Foster, you will give me everything you know of Agent Henrietta Pope or I will be forced to remove it from your mind. That is not something you want, I assure you."

He thought of Etta, her smile and laughter. The rare moments they enjoyed together over rarer food, he'd let himself die before he gave her up to the bastards before him.

"Got back to the Hell you came from."

"I will give you one more chance…obviously you care about her very much."

Simon stared at him, "I said go to Hell."

Windmark nodded, "very well…" he turned to the nearby scientist. "Remove his head."

* * *

They moved over with a saw and Simon tried to fight against the restraints but knew it was useless. Closing his eyes, he thought about the single one moment he wanted to remember forever.

_Candlelight lit the apartment, a storm raged outside the window. Simon looked at the agent across from him, wrapped up in a sheet with a smile on her face. "Tell me, what terrifies the great Etta Pope?" Simon leaned on his arm and used his other hand to wipe away her long strand of hair. _

"_Well," she laid down on the bed and smiled, "most would say death or the Observers but for me, what terrifies me…never finding my parents. Telling them I never blamed them for giving me away, they did it to save me and that is what I love them most for. Never telling them that, that's what I terrified of."_

_Simon chuckled and rubbed her bare arm, "you know we shouldn't have done this, you're my trainee."_

"_Hmm…maybe," she leaned over and into him, "but then we'd both be denying reality. We don't know if tomorrow will come Simon, if we'll live to see the next morning so we have to live every day for ourselves."_

_Pushing blond strands out of the way, he smiled. "I want forever with you my darling, even if we try to kill each other every day or you nearly give me stroke because of your irrational adventures searching for the mythical lost team…every day with you is worth more than anything."_

"_You're being sappy again," she chuckled and leaned down and kissed him. "You know, Nina told me a secret…gave me a secret. We can save our souls, death doesn't define us…"_

_Simon sat up and stared at her, "Etta…it's madness, no one can live forever."_

"_It happened before, in a timeline that never was now." Etta sat up, clutching the sheet to her. "Simon, if you let me…we can always fight. We may not be in our same bodies but we can make the choice, she said it worked before…that it can help us defeat the Observers." She reached next to the bed and removed a small bottle, "inside this is what we need…just drink it, I will too." She grabbed a second vial, showing it to him. "What if we get caught…this will keep us safe, keep us alive to fight. For me…please."_

_He took the vial and stared at it, "for you…that's the only reason."_

* * *

Her laughter later over him slipping on their clothing was a sound Simon allowed to fill his ears instead of the saw. Etta's smile and eyes filled his mind instead of the pain of the blade, he only wish he knew what they had both drank that night. What possible liquid could help them live past death or was it just a dream of Etta's, either way he'd take her smile and laughter with him to death.

The images faded away as death moved in, darkness filling him. Simon's last thought was how he hoped to one day see his beautiful Etta again.

* * *

SIX WEEKS AFTER "IN ABSENTIA"

Etta stood by the window of her apartment starring at the storm raging outside. Moving, she kicked something and bent down to see it was a small vial. Remembering what it was, she smiled and looked up at the window.

"Soon Simon…" She stood and turned, "Walter!"

All three Bishops appeared at her door, all looked worried. "Etta are you okay my dear?"

She smiled and held up the vial, "Walter…how do you retrieve a soul using soul magnets?"

Peter and Olivia looked at each other, Walter chuckled, "oh you clever girl, you clever, clever girl."

* * *

A/N: I couldn't resist...I mean it's possible Nina stole the Soul Magnets from William Bell. Should I continue?


End file.
